Il était une fois
by emma-malefoy
Summary: Harry venait encore de pousser un long soupire. Il regardait passer une étoile filante. Il ferma les yeux et fit un vœu, celui qu'il faisait tous les soirs depuis qu'il savait qu'il était amoureux et que cet amour n'était point réciproque.
1. Chapter 1

**I**L était une fois

Chapitre 1 : Les soupires du cœur

Il était une fois dans un pays lointain et dans beau château nommé Poudlard, un beau prince qui se languissait à la fenêtre de ses appartements. Le printemps avait débuté il y a quelques jours à peine et voilà que bientôt toutes les jeunes filles et jeunes hommes du pays viendraient le courtiser.

Harry ne ressemblait pas à tous les princes. C'était un jeune homme d'à peine seize ans qui était assez petit et frêle. Malgré tout il avait un charme désarmant, une aura d'innocence et de pureté l'entourait. Certains dans le royaume disaient que si on regardait bien on pouvait apercevoir une auréole briller au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry ne vivait pas seul dans son château, il y avait son grand-père et tuteur : Albus Dumbledore, ainsi que plusieurs précepteurs comme Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall.

Harry n'avait guère beaucoup d'amis, seulement les enfants de la cuisinière et de la femme de ménage. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger était donc ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ce soir-là dans l'immense salon principal du château, Albus, Severus et Minerva discutaient au coin du feu de leur jeune protégé et futur roi.

- Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda une énième fois Minerva inquiète

Harry venait encore de pousser un long soupire accoudé sur sa fenêtre de pierre. Il regardait le ciel étoilé et regardait, serein, passer une étoile filante. Il ferma les yeux et fit un vœu, celui qu'il faisait tous les soirs depuis qu'il savait qu'il était amoureux et que cet amour n'était point réciproque.

Il poussa une nouvel fois un soupire plus long que le précédent laissant sa peine sortir.

- Ca suffit ! Je monte le voir ! Dit Minerva

- Non ! S'écria Severus, j'y vais. Dit-il plus calmement

- Et pourquoi ? S'étonna Minerva

- Il me parlera plus facilement qu'à vous je pense. Je suis un homme. Argumenta-t-il

Sur ces mots il quitta la pièce avec de grand pas, monta les imposants escaliers qui ne faisaient plus la réputation du château. Arrivé devant les portes des appartements du Prince, il ne pris pas la peine de frapper et se dirigea directement dans la chambre d'Harry. Alors que ce dernier allait pousser un énième soupire, Severus le prit par les hanches les maltraitant et remonta ses mains avec douceurs sous la chemise du jeune homme le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

- Ô comme cela m'attriste d'entendre les soupires d'Harry. Vous devriez arranger ses fiançailles au plus vite, Albus. Conseilla Minerva

Deux étages au dessus, Severus se mouvait lentement en Harry et ce dernier était rouge et poussait de plus en plus de soupires. Severus happa la bouche rosée de son tentateur et essoufflé il la relâcha puis posa son front sur celui du plus jeune qui se contracta une dernière avant la délivrance finale. Il sentit le corps rassurant de son amant reposé sur lui puis s'allonger près de lui le temps d'un câlin post-orgasmique. Cinq minutes plus tard Harry se retrouva seul dans son lit king size à pleurer silencieusement.

- Ah ! Severus à finis par faire arrêter les soupires du Prince ! S'enthousiasma Albus, l'œil pétillant de joie

- Oui cet homme fait des miracles avec notre jeune Harry… Confirma la préceptrice

Severus de son côté, s'était rendu dans sa chambre et il laissa sa tristesse s'évacuer dans quelques verres de bon bourbon. Harry était un jeune homme si innocent. Chaque soir il lui prenait un peu plus à chaque coup, à chaque soupire, sa naïveté et de son insouciance. Ca lui faisait mal mais il savait depuis qu'il lui avait pris sa virginité que plus rien de serait jamais comme avant. Il avait goûté au fruit interdit et il en mourrait s'il devait se séparer de cet ange. Mais ce jeune homme était un Prince et lui rien qu'un précepteur. Et en plus de ne pas être riche, il n'était pas une femme. Les Princes n'épousent que des Princesses.

C'est sur cette pensée que notre précepteur se versa une quantité considérable de bourbon ainsi qu'une unique larme.

Dans son bureau royal, Albus écrivait une lettre à la noble famille Malefoy pour que les deux princes se rencontrent et que eux, tuteurs légaux discutent autour d'un thé.

Il était temps qu'Harry soit promis à quelqu'un de droit qui saura diriger le royaume comme il se doit à sa mort. Harry ne s'était jamais intéresser à tout cela. Il préférait largement les beaux vêtements et les longues balades au bord du lac. C'était un Prince un peu trop efféminé, il s'était donc dit qu'il était gay et que le Prince Drago serait un bon choix.

C'est à une heure avancée dans la nuit que le château s'endormit, un homme partait en courant vers une calèche, une lettre à la main.

Demain sera un autre jour pour tout le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Accord tacite

Le lendemain matin, il faisait beau et les oiseaux chantaient et volaient d'arbre en arbre dans le royaume du Prince Harry. Le soleil était déjà bien levé et les rayons étaient filtrés par les rideaux vaporeux de la chambre du jeune homme.

Harry, caressé par ses quelques rayons, se réveilla et s'étira tel un chat. Il se sentait bien malgré la soirée de la veille. Il était de nouveau de bonne humeur et toujours autant désespérément amoureux de son précepteur qui le détestait depuis ses onze ans.

Aujourd'hui, après sa toilette, Harry avait revêtu une tunique blanche qui contrastait avec sa peau halée. Elle révélait ses fines jambes et son corps efféminé. Ses cheveux rebiquaient et ondulaient légèrement lui donnant l'air d'un ange. Il ceintura sa taille d'une chaîne dorée enroulée autour d'un lacet de cuir brun.

La matinée avait déjà bien commencée quand il sortit de ses appartements afin de profiter des merveilles du parc. En passant devant le salon, il fit signe aux domestiques qu'il allait se promener. Il alla s'asseoir sous un chêne. Un domestique étala une couverte brodée d'or sur l'herbe fraîche. Le temps était idéal pour se laisser aller au soleil, se baigner et manger des fruits frais et quelques douceurs du pays.

Harry n'avait pas envie de parler à quiconque encore moins à son précepteur. C'était son jour de repos et il ne voulait voir personne à part peut être ses amis en fin de journée, s'il était encore de bonne humeur.

Il prit son petit déjeuné en regardant le lac et la nature vivre leur vie. Pendant les heures qui ont suivis, Le Prince Harry lut, dessinait et se laissa bercé par la musique de la nature appuyé contre un arbre. C'est les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres que le Prince Drago vint le rejoindre devancé par Severus.

- Prince Harry ? Vous avez de la visite. Annonça-t-il impassible

Son cœur avait raté un battement quand il avait vu ce visage angélique et si innocent. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. Son ventre se tordait sous la pensée qu'il couchait depuis plusieurs mois avec un enfant.

Harry papillonna des yeux et leva son regard vers celui qui l'avait dérangé. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un bon moment avant que Drago mal à l'aise toussota doucement signalant sa présence.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda doucement Harry

- Le Prince Drago Malefoy, Prince Harry. Annonça Severus

- Merci monsieur. Vous pouvez nous laisser.

Severus se pencha légèrement vers les deux princes pour faire une révérence et partit à grand pas vers le château là où Minerva l'attendait pour rejoindre Albus et les Malefoy.

Maintenant, allait avoir lieu une grande discutions pour savoir s'il fallait oui ou non fiancer les deux Princes.

Severus souffrait déjà de la séparation qui aurait lieu dans peu de temps. Ce soir déjà il allait devoir mettre fin à sa liaison avec son ange qu'il avait déchu par amour.

- Severus est ce que vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blême. S'inquiéta Minerva sur le chemin vers le bureau d'Albus.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit-il d'une voix sans appel

Dans le parc, Drago se tenait droit comme un « i » et Harry remit ses spartiates qu'il avait enlevé pour se sentir plus à l'aise. Il s'accrocha au bras que lui tendait Drago et ils marchèrent le long du lac.

- Saviez-vous que nous allions sûrement se fiancer ? Commença Drago

- Non je n'en savais rien. Pourquoi mon grand-père aurait choisit un homme au lieu d'une femme ? Demanda Harry, intrigué

- Peut-être a-t-il eu des doutes sur vos préférences ? Proposa le Prince blond

- Malheureusement je pense que je vais refuser ces fiançailles, mon cher.

- Et comment cela ? Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez Harry.

- J'ai une personne auquel je tiens et ce n'est pas vous. Je ne peux épouser une personne que je n'aime pas.

- Qui est-il ?

- Vous ne la connaissez pas.

- Une femme ?

- Peut-être bien.

- Cela change tout, je n'épouserais pas une personne qui n'aura pas les mêmes préférences.

- Je vous propose qu'on aille couper court aux arrangements de nos familles.

- Allons-y !

C'est sur ces mots que Drago et Harry accoururent jusqu'au bureau d'Albus afin d'annuler ces fiançailles. Drago arrivé le premier et Harry peu de temps après, il n'avait pas voulu se pressé de peur de tomber et de se faire mal.

- Mes enfants ! S'exclama Albus ou papi gâteau pour les intimes

- Grand-père, madame, monsieur Malefoy. Salua Harry, Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. Dit-il en regardant Drago fixement

- Nous ne voulons pas nous fiancer. Annonça Drago

- Pardon ? S'étonna Albus, Le contrat est déjà signé, les garçons !

- Mais … Nous n'avons donc pas notre mot à dire ? s'écria Harry

- Calmez vous Harry ! Intima Minerva

- Mais ne nous pouvons pas nous marier ! Harry …

- Laissez Drago, ce n'est rien. Coupa le concerné, Nous allons nous promener.

Il tira Drago par le bras et l'emmena dans ses appartements. Il demanda à un domestique qu'il croisa de lui servir du thé pour deux ainsi que quelques douceurs. Arrivés dans le salon privé, Drago explosa :

- Comment avez-vous pu laissé faire cela ! Je ne veux pas épouser un homme à femmes !

- Si il n'y a que ça qui vous inquiète, j'ai les mêmes préférences que vous. Cracha Harry

- Où est le problème à notre union alors ?

- Je suis amoureux, Drago et nos relations de pourrons jamais dépasser l'amitié entre vous et moi. Lui confia son futur fiancé

- Le prendrez-vous comme amant ? Demanda le blond

- Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'aime pas alors je pense que non.

Désolé pour son ami, Drago l'enlaça pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Alors que le soleil se retirait, Les deux adolescents descendaient dans le hall. La famille Malefoy devait rentrer chez eux.

- Vous m'écrirez ? Demanda Harry

- Evidemment ! Dit Drago en roulant des yeux

Les adultes regardaient la scène de loin pensant que les deux jeunes hommes étaient ensemble à présent. Seul Severus ne se réjouissait pas de se rapprochement flagrant. Intérieurement il bouillait et s'imaginait toutes les scènes possibles qui avaient dû avoir lieu dans les appartements du Prince. Il partit précipitamment lorsque Drago pris Harry dans ses bras quelques secondes et déposait un baisé sur le front du plus petit.


End file.
